undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 73
This is Issue 73 of Fear The Living, titled Free At Mind. This is the third issue of Arc #10. Issue 73 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I stare at Dr. Stan as he stands in front of the door, he looks surprised. “You weren’t supposed to see this, why the hell did you wander into here. I should have warned you. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you know about this.” He says, and he draws his pistol from his coat pocket, and he stares at me. “So you just capture people do you, and you starve them out, for what?” I ask Stan, and I stand up and draw out my pistol. “You don’t understand Myers, this is all for the greater good. Sometimes people have to die or be hurt for something to be achieved, I can tell you have definitely hurt some people in your life. How many have you hurt exactly, because I bet you’ve done worse things than this. I bet you’ve killed people.” Stan says, still staring me down. “It doesn’t matter how many people I’ve hurt or killed, I’ve never fucking done something like this. Now put your fucking gun down, and back the fuck up.” I say, and I give Stan a glaze of pure loathing. “I bet you’ve tortured people, you look like the type of person who doesn’t mind fucking up someone over a can of beans. People like you are the ones that make this new world the hell it is.” Stan says. “People like me, PEOPLE LIKE ME! I’M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS SOMEONE TRAPPED IN A ROOM AND STARVING THAT PERSON TILL HE’S AS THIN AS A STICK. PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE MONSTERS THAT MAKE THIS HELL.” I yell. “No you see, you don’t understand. Things like this are necessary for the greater good, this gets me closer to a cure. Doing this just helps me get closer to a cure, whatever is necessary for the greater good. If a few people get hurt along the way, so what, I would help more people than you can imagine. So step away from the man, and get the fuck out of my lab.” Stan says, and he takes a step towards me. “Stay where you fucking are, don’t even move a single muscle. I will blow your brains out right here.” I say. “Why do we keep talking like this, you’re just prolonging the inevitable you know, you are going to end up dead on the floor, right next to this old starving fuck. Both of you are going to be dead, like I said, for the greater good.” Stan says, and he points his pistol at me again. “Goodbye.” I say, and I pull the trigger of my gun, but a silent clink is all that comes out of it. “You didn’t even have any bullets, nice job idiot. I’ll be sure to deliver the kid to you also. He might be immune, but I got all I needed from him.” Stan says. Then he goes to pull the trigger, but something lunges at him, and stabs him in the shoulder with a piece of glass. I look closely and see that it’s Logan that stabbed Stan. I quickly sprint to Stan, who had just grabbed Logan by the throat and was holding the piece of glass over him. “Not today you fuck.” I say, and I toss my gun directly to Stan’s head, knocking him back. He hits the wall, letting his pistol and the piece of glass slip from his hand. I grab the piece of glass and grab him by the collar. I slam him against the wall, and I proceed to jam the piece of glass into his stomach. He then punches me across the face, I stumble back, and then he tears the piece of glass from his stomach and lunges at me with it. I grab his hand and I give it a rough twist, and the piece of glass falls. He punches me in the stomach several times, and then punches me in the face again. He kicks me in the stomach again, and I fall onto the floor, and the gun slides away. He runs to the gun quickly he picks it up from the ground. He points the gun at me, blood still trickling down from the stab wound in his stomach. “For the greater go-“ He says, but he’s cut off by the sound of a gunshot, and the pistol falling from his hands. I look back and see Logan standing there with Rose’s gun in his hands, and his finger pulled back on the trigger. I quickly stand up and lunge at Stan, I tackle him to the ground, then I raise my right fist, then I bring it down on Stan’s right eye. I do that again, and again, and again, and again until I feel tired of it. I finally stop when I look down at Stan, and all I see is a bloody bruised up face. I stand back up, and I turn back to Logan. “Mind giving me the gun?” I say, and Logan tosses me the gun. I turn back to Stan and I look him in the eyes. “Any last words?” I say. “You’re a fucking asshole.” Stan says, but I quickly shut him up with the pull of a trigger. “Oh god, that was something. You okay Logan?” I ask Logan. “Yeah, all he did was extract some blood from me, he was going to uh, stab me with his knife, but then he heard you, so he went to check it out. I quickly got out of the table, I broke one of the vial’s he had. Long story short, I got here stabbed him, and then I shot the gun out of his hands. I think that’s the second time I saved your ass in the pass days.” Logan says jokingly. “Yeah but in the long run I’ve saved your ass so many times I lost count.” I say. “Shut up.” Logan says. I turn back to the room where Andrew was, and I look at him. “Hey, you okay?” I say. “Yeah, thanks for saving me, and killing him. A real piece of shit he is. I heard him say that your brother there was immune. Is that true?” Andrew says, slowly standing up. “Yeah it is, and he’s not my brother.” I say. “Well then, there is hope huh. If he’s not your brother then what is he?” Andrew says. “Oh Logan’s a kid I found just five months into all of this. His entire family was dead, I couldn’t just leave him alone.” I say. “Well are you guys going to stay here, cause I forgot to tell you something about myself, I used to be a worker here. A couple of months ago Stan went crazy and did that to me. I could help you guys, or at least repay you for helping me. What do you say?” Andrew says. “We’ll stay here, but you got to promise not to go Stan on us.” I say. “I promise I won’t.” Andrew says, and he extends his right hand to me. “Good.” I say, and I grip his hand with mine, and I shake his hand. “If you don’t mind I got some things I got to take care of, I’ll be back before the day ends. Logan you want to come?” I say. “Sure.” Logan says. “Ok, I’ll be waiting for you two. I got to get used to this place again anyways.” Andrew says. I turn around and I walk out of the door of the lab. “Come on Logan, we’re going to the town, I got some things to clear up.” I say. ---- Logan Kent's POV Me and Ken have been walking for a while now, he hasn’t said anything besides that we were going to the town. “Ken you want to tell me what all this is about?” I ask him. “You’ll see Logan, don’t worry about it for now. It’s important to me.” He says, and he turns forward and keeps walking that way. Then he see’s something, and I walk to his side to get a better view of what he’s looking at. It’s the warehouse. It’s D.L.’s warehouse, the place we lost just a few months ago, Wesley threw Ken out of there, I couldn’t see Ken for months. He continues to walk towards it, looking at it’s now burned features. He slowly walks through a broken part in the burned charred fence. I follow him, and he finally walks into it. He continues walking through it’s now crumbled corridors, and he stops at a certain door. He slowly pushes the door open and he walks into the room. I follow him, and then I look to the side of the room where multiple biters are trapped behind a reinforced glass door. He slowly walks towards it, takes out his pistol, and he opens the door. He quickly shoots the first biter in the head, and proceeds to shoot the next, and the next, until one is left, I look closely and I recognize who the biter is. It’s Allison. I stare at her, I never actually knew what happened to her, Ken just said she had died. Ken walks through the open glass door, and looks at the biter Allison. “I’m sorry I let this happen to you, I never wanted anything to happen to you. But I moved on, and I hope you approve of this, because I ain’t turning back. I never stopped loving you, which is why I have to do this, I remembered, and I couldn’t leave you like this. I love you Allison, I hope you’re having a better life than I could have ever given you on the other side.” Ken says, and he puts his gun to Allison’s head, and he pulls the trigger. He stoops down and picks up her corpse, and he slowly walks out of the warehouse with it. He continues to walk out of the warehouse’s fences with it. I follow him, then I see his destination, the town. He continues to walk to it with Allison’s corpse on his hands. He arrives to the town, and I see him continue to walk forward, and I see him reach a dug up hole, and a corpse next to it. He lays Allison’s body down next to it, and I can finally see the first corpse. It’s Ken Sr. I look away quickly, then I turn back and I see Ken pick up Allison’s corpse, and he lays it down in the hole. Then he grabs Ken Sr.’s corpse and he lays it down next to Allison’s in the hole. He picks up the shovel next to the hole, and he covers the whole in dirt. He then grabs two large branches. He proceeds to grab his knife and carves the words “Here lies Allison Dutta a loving girlfriend, and Ken Myers Sr., a loving Uncle.” And he grabs a piece of cloth from his pocket, and ties both branches into a cross shape. He sticks it right next to the grave. He turns back to me, and I can see tears streaming from his eyes. “Want to say anything to them before we leave?” Ken says, looking at me, tears still falling from his eyes. “They were both good people, I liked knowing them.” I say, not knowing any other words to say. “They were both great people, both had touched the lives of the people around them. Both of them died fighting a good fight, both had died for those around them. Allison was a great woman, she might not have been like that when we first met, but after a while she warmed up to us, to me, and showed us her good side. Ken was a great man, he had token me in when I needed help, he had looked after me when I needed guidance, he had helped me when I was down. I love them both, and I hope they are having a better live on the other side.” Ken says. Then Ken turns to me and says “Come on, let’s go.” He says, then he flings his arm over my shoulder. “I’m lucky you’re still alive. I’ll hold up that promise I made to you as long as I can, I will protect you as long as I can.” Ken says, and he starts to walk forward to the lab, his arm still on my shoulder. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues